The House of Pink
by Ho Ho Yo
Summary: When Igneel and Grandeeny decided to send their son Natsu Dragneel to the house of pink to help him make some friends there was just one condition to teach the woman the pleasures of being with a man. Natsu X Mass Pink Haired Harem... Featuring Pink Haired Girls from other anime
1. Your Going to the House of Pink(Ikuraga)

Natsu Dragneel knew something had to be wrong when his younger sister didn't wake him up this morning a routine that he's grown quite fond of.

He got dressed in his day clothes and brushed his teeth then washed his face,

"Maybe I should skip breakfast...*Grrr*...Or not" Natsu said deciding to listen to his stomach.

"Hey, Wendy how come you didn't wake me up like usual?" Natsu asked has he walked into the kitchen messing up her hair as he walked passed her.

"Mom and Dad are sending you away," Wendy said in a sad tone as she rolled her food around her plate.

"Wait for what!?" Natsu asked shocked evident in his voice.

"You didn't want to tell us this but Grandeeny and I noticed that you never hung out with friends or even talk to anyone besides us so we decided to help you out and send you off to make friends" said a man with slicked back red hair wearing a black suit with a red dragon on the chest

"I have friends what about Wendy she's my friend," said Natsu pointing to his sister who smiled ever so slightly at that comment.

"She's not your friend she's your little sister so it doesn't count," Igneel said denying Natsu's claims

Hearing that made Wendy's smile drop.

"I am his friend," Wendy said in a grumbling voice as she went back to playing with her food.

"Well can I at least Wendy with me so I'll have someone I know up their" Natsu begged.

"Oh trust me we'd be glad to get rid of the both of you but unfortunately the place where sending you to as certain criteria that would deny Wendy entrance," said Igneel as he scratched his nose.

"What criteria?, Wendy is a whole lot smarter than me if she can't make it in this place I know I can't," Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

"It has nothing to do with your smarts it's the color of your hair that's allowing entry," said a woman with messed up white hair as she came into the kitchen wearing a hot pink nightie.

"What are you talking about mom?" Natsu asked

*Yawn*..."Yeah it's a club house ran by a friend from high school it's called the House of Pink" said Grandeeny as she started fixing herself breakfast.

"You know a mother shouldn't get out of bed after her children," Igneel said while nudging Grandeeny's arm.

"You know a father should hurry to work before a mother hits him over the head with a frying pan," Grandeeny said nudging his arm back.

"Can we get back on the topic of me being sent away to some boarding school?" Natsu asked annoyed that his parents started to talk about something else after dropping the bomb.

"They will be sending someone to pick you up," said Grandeeny as she buttered some bread.

"When does big brother leave?" Wendy asked a sad look on her face.

"At the end of the month," said Grandeeny taking a seat at the table with her light breakfast of toast and apples.

"I'll miss you, big brother," Wendy said rubbing her eyes.

"How about you come visit me every so often," said Natsu sharing with her a contagious smile that nearly cured her saddened heart.

One Month Later...

Natsu waited outside with his family with his bags packed with clothes.

A Small black sedan with the word car of pink imprinted on the side pulled up and out stepped a pink haired woman who stood at 5'6 wearing a white kimono.

"Hello are you Natsu Dragneel?" the woman asked with a smile as she popped the trunk.

"Yes," Natsu said with an upset look on his face.

"Aw, why the long face sweety?" the woman asked grabbing his chin and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"I-I don't really want to leave I have a life here, I have friends and family here," said Natsu.

"No, you don't that's why we're sending you off" Igneel shouted.

"Oh? No friends well then how about I become your first friend, in fact in the house of pink we are more than friends we are like a happy family" said the woman.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Me I'm Ikuraga, I'm twenty-two years old and have been apart of the house of Pink since I was sixteen," said Ikuraga with a smile as she helped Natsu put his bags in the trunk.

"Please wait a moment Natsu before you go I have a gift for you," Wendy said holding something behind her back.

Natsu smiled at his sister and ruffled her hair

"Thank you for that Wendy but you didn't have to get me anything just seeing your smile one last time would've been gift enough," Natsu said

"I-I didn't get you anything, I-I knitted you this scarf to remember me by," Wendy said hanging him a white scarf with a scaled pattern.

"It looks just like the one my mom knitted for me when I was younger," said Natsu holding it close to his chest.

"I know it could never replace your mom's scarf in your heart but I do hope it keeps you warm," said Wendy with a smile.

"I'll be sure to call every day," said Natsu as he accepted the gift.

"We must be going now," said Ikuraga.

"Good bye everyone" Natsu smiled as he wrapped his new scarf around his neck and got into the car.

"We will take great care of him I promise," said Ikuraga

And with that, they drove off...

* * *

They drove for about half an hour and Natsu hadn't said a word since he got into the car Ikuraga tried breaking the ice with him but he didn't seem to incline on talking at the moment.

"I bet your hungry let's stop by a restaurant I know a good place that you'll love," said Ikuraga.

"I could eat," Natsu said without looking.

"Oh so he can speak," Ikuraga said with a smile as she pulled into a small family restaurant.

"What is this place?" Natsu asked.

"It's called 8island most people are so focused on the mainstream chain restaurants that they forget and neglect all the mom and pop shops," said Ikuraga.

Natsu just couldn't decide what he wants it had so many choices and he could get breakfast lunch or dinner all day long and it all looked really good.

"I just can't decide it's a little overwhelming" Natsu said scratching his head.

"If you don't mind listening to my recommendations I suggest you get the spicy grilled ham and cheese sandwich" sad Ikuraga.

"Spicy?" Natsu said this being the first time he's heard of a spicy sandwich.

"Oh yes it's my favorite it's a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with siracha sauce and served with any side of your choice," said Ikuraga pointing to the aforementioned sandwich on the menu.

"Whoa 10.99 that's so expensive for just a sandwich and some sides," said Natsu shocked at the high prices.

"You're probably used to all those chained restaurants with all the good food at cheap prices but only in these small shops can you get food straight from the farm," said Ikuraga.

"Hello my name is Natalie and I'll be your server to day can I start you off with a side dish?" she asked with a smile.

"Where actually ready to order now if you don't mind," Ikuraga said

"No please go ahead," Natalie said with a smile.

"Alright the both of us will be having the Spicy Grilled Ham and Cheese"

"And what about your side dishes you can get two or you can double up," said Natalie.

"I would like to get double fries," said Ikuraga.

"I'll take double fries as well with a large tea on the side," said Natsu.

"And your drink Mam" Natalie asked making sure to write all this down.

"I'll have the Electric Blue," said Ikuraga closing the menu.

"Mam that is an alcoholic drink so I am required by law to ask to see your I.D," said Natalie.

"Here you go," Ikuraga said pulling out her personal driver's license.

"Thank you very much I'll put this order in right away," Natalie said as she scurried off.

"Are you sure you should be drinking I mean you still have to drive don't you?" Natsu asked.

"We won't be arriving at the house of pink tonight," said Ikuraga with a smile.

"Why I thought it was just a few towns over," said Natsu.

"It is but we won't get there until late at night more than likely around 3 or 4 am and they close the doors at 12 Am no exceptions so we're gonna have to stay in a hotel until morning," said Ikuraga.

"First a restaurant now a hotel I'm really gonna be broke before we arrive," Natsu said looking at his wallet that only had around fifty dollars in it.

The food came out relatively fast and seeing as the two of them cleared their plates it must've been delicious

"That was really good," said Natsu rubbing his stomach.

"See that's another reason the food tastes so good it's made with love in every bite" said Ikuraga with a smile as she reached into her pocket book before she started wobbling.

" I think you had one too many" said Natsu as he watched her struggle to remain steady.

"Yeah luckily a hotels across the street," said Ikuraga

"Hello, did you enjoy your mean today?" Natalie asked

"Oh yes it was really good and can we have the check please" Ikuraga asked.

"Oh certainly just let me go get that," said Natalie.

After a few minutes Natalie finally returned with the check only to find them both gone... "A Dine and Dash what is this the 1800 hundreds!" shouted Natalie '

"Wait what's going on why are we running I could've paid," said Natsu.

"I could tell by your face that you didn't have much to spend and I forgot my card in my room at the House so I decided to just make a run for it," said Ikuraga.

"Wait if you couldn't afford a meal, how are you gonna afford a room in a hotel?" Natsu asked.

"Just follow me and you'll see," said Ikuraga leading Natsu into the ally behind the hotel.

"back when the hotel was first getting built dogs used to dig holes and crawl inside, this was before they filled the holes up with concret but they ran out and hid this hole under this dumpster," said Ikuraga as she placed her hands on the trash can.

"It's a lot heavier than usual I forgot that the trash doesn't get taken on monday nights," said Ikuraga struggling to push the dumpster aside.

"Here let me help," said Natsu placing his hands on the trash can and helping her push it aside.

"Now we gotta hurry it's on a slight hill so if we don't get in the dumbster will just slide back into place," said Ikuraga.

"Never being one to waist time" Natsu crawled inside the hole along side Ikuraga.

Natsu looked and saw sleeping bags, mats and magazines all over the place.

"You come here often?" Natsu asked.

"Every once in a while I may climb down here to catch some rest or get out of the rain," said Ikuraga.

"Hey who is that!?" yelled someone in the darkness.

"It's just me Fukuro now stop yelling I'm slightly drunk and you sound like a screeching owl," said Ikuraga.

"A owl huh? I got your owl right here baby cakes" Fukuro said coming out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around her.

"Get off me Fukuro if I said no every other time what makes you think today would be any different" Ikuraga asked with a glare.

"Come on now baby cakes don't play hard to get you've been playing this game ever since you went to that stupid House of Pink six years ago," said Fukuro.

" That house saved my life so you better not call it stupid ever again!" shouted Ikuraga as she shoved Fukuro back.

"Fuck you, I'm gonna shoot some up let me know if you want some," said Fukuro walking back to his spot and grabbing some heroin.

"Your still doing that? after what happened to Vidaldus, after what nearly happened to me?" Ikuraga screamed at him.

"Do you have to give me the same bull shit every time you come down here ever since you left you started acting like your the queen and the rest of the world is just the pebbles beneath your feet?" said Fukuro.

"No when I went to that house I learnt how to survive in society, I gained friends that don't pull me down the wrong path, That home kept me from being buried along side Vidaldus so screw you" shouted Ikuraga.

"And what about him? what's he doing here?" Fukuro asked pointing an accusing finger at Natsu.

"Natsu didn't want to get involve it seemed like they had this arguement often and it would resolve it's self but it seem like staying a neutral party in this would be impossible.

"He's the newest member and his name is Natsu," said Ikuraga.

"What? I thought it was a girls only house" said Fukuro.

"It was, but Porlyusica owed his mom a favor and she thought it would be good for some of the girls who never had personal experiences with men to learn something by him coming to the school they can learn the pleasures of men," said Ikuraga.

"Here it's my Pink Card just take it," Ikuraga said holding it out.

"I thought you didn't have your card?" said Natsu.

"Now's hardly the time for that" Ikuraga said in a embarrased tone of voice as she held the card out.

"Why are you giving this to me?" asked Fukuro.

"Use it to get yourself some help use it to get clean" Ikuraga yelled.

SMACK! "Fuck you! I told you I'm not a charity case now get that card out of my face!" Fukuro shouted.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted stepping between them.

"What you some kind of hero?" asked Fukuro getting in Natsu's face.

"Wait Natsu stay out of this I can't let you get hurt defending me," said Ikuraga

"Shut up bitch, let him play the hero," said Fukuro.

Pow!

Fukuro's eyes widened when a fist met the point of his nose making him stumble back and his nose start to bleed just a bit

"You call that a hit!" shouted Fukuro taking a swing but Natsu ducked under his fist and uppercutted him sending him flying into the air.

"I won't let my child hood shame happen again!" shouted Natsu making a fist at Fukuro who laid there in pain.

"Natsu what happened to you?" Ikuraga asked in a low tone.

"Igneel and Grandeeny aren't my real parents and Wendy isn't my real sister we're a foster family they adopted us from a foster home when I was eleven and Wendy was four," Natsu said as he looked at his fist.

"What happened what about your real parents?" Ikuraga asked.

"My father killed my mother and then killed himself, Igneel said I have an older brother some where but he we haven't seen him," said Natsu.

Ikuraga hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

"Is that why you had such a hard time making friends, you had this on your concious?" Ikuraga asked has she pressed her forehead to his back.

"I never thought about it but I guess I may have came off a bit unapproachable but I have Igneel and Grandeeny and even the coolest little sister ever so it's not like I live a miserable life I just have a horrible past," said Natsu.

"Everyone in the House of Pink as a past they don't want to talk about something they don't want to discuss people think secrets break people apart but it's all our secrets that is keeping all of us together, if no one kept secrets then the world will be a terrible place the truth isn't all ways good" said Ikuraga.

"But we just told each other our deepest personal secrets," Natsu said grabbing her wrist and turning around to face her looking to her green eyes.

"What's going on with me I just met him today and my heart is already beating so much am I sweating am I nervous?" Ikuraga thought in her mind.

"I can't go with you to the pink house," Natsu said has he let go of her and backed away.

"We've come this far it's just a little longer," said Ikuraga.

"You don't understand you said the pink house is for people who have secrets to keep and dark passess, I know your secret so I can't stay there," Natsu said.

"Don't be a idiot while they do offer counciling the pink house isn't a self help center it's a home for people like you and me and everyone else in the world with pink hair" Ikuraga said pressing her body closer to his.

"I know I didn't want to go at first but after all that happened today I feel a lot closer to you," said Natsu.

"I told you I would be your friend, did you not believe me I'm your first friend and no matter what shall happen I will always be your friend," said Ikuraga as she looked up into his eyes.

Natsu and Ikuraga stared at each other the only light in the room was some candles making it look like a scene from a romance movie.

"I want to be your first please," said Ikuraga as she began to kiss his neck and roll her shoulders causing her kimono to fall ever so slightly below her breast.

"My first what?" Natsu asked as he pulled her lips into his in a deep passionate kiss.

"Lover" Ikuraga whispered into his ear as she pulled away and stepped back.

"Hey guys yeah I'm still here," Fukuro said from the floor.

"Oh my god?" Ikuraga shouted in embarrasment as she quickly covered herself.

"Come on lets go get a hotel room and get some privacy," said Ikuraga.

"Good thing you found your card but will we be able to just get a room without calling ahead especially this late at night?" Natsu asked.

"Stop asking questions you'll kill the mood," said Ikuraga with a smile.

Help me up I can't get out by myself" Ikuraga said looking up at the hole above them"

"Here you go," Natsu said as he lifted Ikuraga up on his shoulders.

"It's easier to push from the bottom," said Ikuraga as she managed to move the Dumpster aside and work her way up.

As Natsu held her on his shoulders he begin to feel something drip on his forehead.

"The heck is it raining?" Natsu asked as he wiped it off and looked at the liquid.

"Oh That's not rain," Ikuraga said in a low embarrased tone.

Natsu heard her and looked up to see her panites soaked

"Don't stare" Ikuraga said.

After getting a room the two of them sat in silence wondering where to go next are they in a relationship now what's happening

"Hey Natsu is someone with my pass allowed to fall in love?" Ikuraga asked finally breaking the ice.

"You can do what your heart wants," said Natsu as he looked into her eyes.

"That's good cause there's a certain pink haired man that I'm in love with," said Ikuraga.

"Really who?" Natsu asked.

"It's you, you idiot," Ikuraga said playfully hitting his arm.

"Hey can I ask what you ment when you said something about me teaching the pleasures of men to the other girls at the House of Pink"

"It was apart of the deal Grandeeny and Porlyusica made, you could join only if you teach them how it feels like to be with a man," said Ikuraga.

"But I can't what about you?" Natsu said grabbing her shoulders.

"As long as I'm the one that holds your heart you dick can go in any hole," said Ikuraga as she pushed him onto the bed.

The two of them began kissing and stripping each others clothes off, Panties went this way, boxers went that way.

 _ **LEMON**_

Ikuraga pressed her breast againt's Natsu's hard chest and began to grind her wet pussy againts his cock, making sure to slip the bulbous pink tip in every few seconds.

Ikuraga pressed her breast against's Natsu's hard chest and began to grind her wet pussy against his cock, making sure to slip the bulbous pink tip in every few seconds.

Ikuraga turned around so her dripping snatch was leaking above Natsu's face and she had a clear view of his eight inch pussy pounder.

Ikuraga smiled at the hardened cock as she grasped it in her hands and began slow pumps

Natsu moaned out loud at the pleasure of having his cock masterbated by such a beautiful woman.

"Sex is a two way street," said Ikuraga as she pressed her pussy onto his mouth.

Getting the message Natsu began to lick her sloppy pink cunt his tongue swirling around the tight pocket.

"Ah Fuck" Ikuraga moaned as she bent over and kiss his tip before letting it slip past her lips and into her constricting throat.

The two of them kept this up for a few minutes before they both felt the urge to cum...

Natsu seemed skilled with his tongue and has a result Ikuraga came first but Ikuraga was just as good with her hands and mouth and Natsu it wasn't long until Natsu burst his seed into her mouth.

Like a pro, Ikuraga swallowed all his semen not letting a drop spill.

"Lay down on your back," Natsu said

"Like this?" Ikuraga asked as she laid on her back with her legs cocked back

"That's perfect" Natsu smiled lining his cock up to her slit

"Aw Fuck you're so big" Ikuraga moaned allowed as she scratched his back.

"I didn't expect you to be a version," said Natsu as he rocked her slowly.

" Of course I am almost everyone in the house of pink is except for maybe a few people," said Ikuraga.

"I'm glad you let me be your first," said Natsu as he picked up the pace just a little.

"Please go faster, go harder make me forget the horrible things of my past," said Ikuraga.

Natsu pressed his lips to hers as he began moving his hips in piston movements.

"Oh my god I can feel you in my stomach" Ikuraga moaned allowed as Natsu began to ram his cock into her in at fast and rapid pace.

"You're so tight and wet I don't know If I can hold on much longer," said Natsu.

"Then don't just fill me up let me feel your white river flowing inside me," said Ikuraga.

Natsu took a deep breath as he punched into her one last time and sent a stream of cum into her cavern.

Ikuraga tried to hold her's off but the hot cum pouring into her sent her over the edge and she felt the knot in her stomach come undone as she came all around the spurting cock make it cum even harder than before.

Natsu rolled off her and stared up at the ceiling as the cum leaked from her abused snatch.

"So I have to do this with all the girls?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"I'm sure I have the best pussy and I have your heart" Ikuraga smiled

 **The next morning...**

* * *

"Looks like where here" said Ikuraga pulling up towards a large ranch style manison home

Natsu looked and he saw lots of pink haired girls standing outside waving to him girls of all shapes and sizes girls from different back grounds with different circumstances all gathered together the only thing that links them to each other is their pink hair.

"This is the House of Pink but it's not even pink the house is white," said Natsu scratching his head.

"It's called the house of pink cause it's original purpose was to be a social club for people with pink hair," said Ikuraga smiling at him.

"So this is my new home?" Natsu asked retorically as he got out the car and grabbed his bags from the trunk.

"I hope you enjoy it here," said Ikuraga as she lead him inside.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I hoped you enjoyed that and I hope you look forward to more this will be a Natsu x Mass Pink Haired Harem and will feature girls from other animes here's a list of who I have planned for the Harem so far and the shows they are from**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Ikuraga**

 **Virgo-**

 **Aries-**

 **Sherry-**

 **Meredy-**

 **Chelia-**

 **Porlyusica-**

 **Cosmos-**

 **Mattan Ginger-**

 **Mary-**

 **To Love Ru-**

 **Momo Deviluke**

 **Lala Devilluke**

 **Nana Devilluke**

 **Sephie Devilluke**

 **Rosario Vampire-**

 **Moka Akashiya**

 **Akasha Bloodriver**

 **One Piece-**

 **Reiju Vinsmoke**

 **Rebecca**

 **Shirahoshi**

 **Scarlet**

 **Jewelry Bonney**

 **Perona**

 **Sekerei-**

 **Benitsubasa**

 **If you have any other Pink haired anime girls you want to join the House of Pink then I'll gladly take suggestions.**


	2. Just Punish Me already(Virgo)

"It'll take way too long to introduce you to everyone so please just introduce yourself when you meet them naturally," said Ikuraga leading Natsu towards the mansion.

"Hello Master and Mistress can I take your bags?" asked a young woman with chopped pink hair, wearing a maid's uniform.

"Please I'm no one's master I'm just a guy," said Natsu frantically rubbing his hands in front of his face.

"This is Virgo please don't mind her she's just a bit of a masochist if you know what I mean," Ikuraga said with a smile.

"Please allow me to show him around the house and tell him all the rules," Virgo said as she hooked her arm with his.

" I have to report to Porlyusica that he has safely arrived so I'll leave him in your care," said Ikuraga with a smile about to leave but didn't go without kissing Natsu on the cheek and whispering something in his ear.

"Please follow me," Virgo said turning towards Natsu and leading him deeper into the house.

As they were walking Natsu noticed all the rooms that lined the halls and knew that the number of doors didn't match up to a number of people living here so it was obvious that they probably shared rooms at least two per room.

"Do we have room mates here?" Natsu asked deciding to confirm his thoughts.

"Yes sometimes up to three to a room," said Virgo

"Aw here we are room 201 let's drop your stuff off here," said Virgo jiggling the handle and pulling the door open.

"EEP! Virgo! learn to knock" screamed a girl with wet bubblegum pink hair and pink eyes in the midst of putting on her clothes.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted in a panic as he quickly turned around.

"N-No don't apologize it's okay I was just shocked is all my name is Meredy I guess we're roommates," said Meredy.

"Who is that Meredy!" came a shout from a room in the back of their room.

"It's our new room mate! now hurry up and come introduce yourself"

"Ugh my stomach is killing me Meredy I'll introduce myself some other time!" the girl said before the sound of explosive diarrhea filled the room.

"Oh my god Mary you're so disgusting," Meredy said pinching her nose.

"I can't help it I just have this terrible stomach ache," Mary said.

"Here I'll take your bags you continue your tour," said Meredy grabbing his bags out of his hands.

"Thanks," Natsu said as he turned towards her and went slack jawed.

"Do you like what you see?" Meredy said with a smile posing in a way that made her curves and breast

She was wearing a loose fitting, sleeveless white T-shirt that seemed to be a size too small as it squeezed against her cleavage and a pair of dark black booty shorts that left the bottom of her ass hanging out.

"Oh God, it's the second coming!" Mary shouted from the bathroom before the room begun to stink once again.

"Damn it, Mary, you had better have some spray in there with you" Meredy shouted.

"Shall we be going Natsu?" Virgo asked turning towards him.

"Uh yeah," Natsu said with a smile.

"We'll be sure to give you a proper greeting tonight" Meredy called.

"UGH!" Came Mary's groan from the bathroom.

"Mary you're so disgusting!" Meredy shouted before closing the door.

"Alright here we have the kitchen when the house was designed Porlyusica had the choice of hard wood or tile and she decided to go the tile root and I think she picked a lovely color," said Virgo.

"It's a dark pink," Natsu said taking a look at the tiled floors.

"Actually it's Fuschia, but that's beside the point this is where the food is made everyone over sixteen takes turns making the meals and today's your lucky day because today Aries and I shall be cooking for everyone," said Virgo.

"I can't wait to try it," Natsu said with a smile.

"Virgo will you please bring Natsu to my office" came a voice that echoed through out the house.

"This is perfect I'll show you one of the living areas's on the way their" Virgo said leading Natsu through the kitchen.

"I wonder what Ikuraga meant by she's a bit of a masochist" Natsu thought to himself as he followed her into one of the many living quarters in the mansion.

"Yes no one's here," Virgo said to herself as she fist bumped in the air.

"Virgo?" Natsu asked when she suddenly stopped moving and talking.

"You were told why you're here correct?" Virgo asked as she began to undue her maids uniform.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Natsu asked in a panic as he tried to retied the rope that kept her close on.

"I've been a bad girl please you have to spank me!" Virgo shouted as she bent over and lifted her maids uniform up showing she wasn't wearing any panties.

"What the heck this went from Zero to One hundred real quick Natsu said as he begun to back away.

"Hurry Ikuraga only got to you first cause she was chosen to pick you up but my pussy feels much better than hers," Virgo said as she grinned her ass on him.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu thought to himself, one minute she was acting calm and completely composed now she's throwing herself on him like a street corner prostitute.

But little did he know the moment they met she's been holding in her urges until she just couldn't hold it any more!.

Ripped off his belt and his pants dropped to the ground

She then took her finger nail and slightly scratched his leg.

"I hurt you now punish me!" Virgo said closing her eyes and praying for the punishment she thinks she deserves

"No way am I gonna do that" Natsu said.

"Please?" Virgo begged as she turned towards him with tears in her eyes.

"No Natsu," said this time is a bit more firm.

"Tch, Jerk" Virgo said as she fixed her outfit...

"Come on can't leave the house mother waiting much longer," Virgo said as they walked passed the leather couches and coffee table and walked up to a set of large double doors.

*MOAN! "Ugh! Come in!" came a lust filled voice from inside.

"Porlyusica I've bought the boy," said Virgo.

"Th-Thank you!" Porlyusica moaned as her body convulsed.

Natsu's curiosity took hold of him as he couldn't help but take a gander under the table to see a woman with long pink hair her face covered by a veil wearing what seemed to be the outfit of a belly dancer.

"Would you like a turn Natsu? Sephies mouth and tongue is amazing" Porlyusica said.

"N-No I'm okay," Natsu said.

"Are you sure you're sporting a pretty massive tent there?" Porlyusica said pointing to the bulge in his pants.

"Well, no matter your not ready for the big leagues yet anyway," said Porlyusica as she got up from her seat giving Natsu a full view of her body.

She looked like a model young fair and soft skin, long pink hair that seemed to flow like a river she wore a white business dress suit with a pair of ruby of heels.

"I'm Porlyusica an old friend of your mother Grandeeny, and from now on I'm in charge of you," said Porlyusica with a smile as she walked around checking him over.

"Nice to meet you Miss Porlyusica," said Natsu trying to be polite.

"Call me miss again and I'll send you back home either call me Porlyusica or house mother," said Porlyusica as she squeezed his arms hmm not too shabby.

"Here call your family let them know you arrived safely," said Porlyusica

Natsu took the phone and Dialed his house...

Meanwhile in the Dragneel residence.

RInga Ringa, Ringa Ringa, Ringa Ringa.

"The hell is calling this time of day?" Igneel asked has he reached for the phone.

"Honey it's nearly lunch time," said Grandeeny as she sat doing yoga in the middle of the floor.

"Damn it Grandeeny I told you to take that downward dog crap outside you know what it does to me," Igneel said with a gruff as he answered the phone.

"Hey dad it's me," Natsu said over the line.

"Natsu my boy! how you been they treating you well down there?" Igneel asked.

"Yeah I and Ikuraga had to stay in a hotel last night but we arrived this morning," said Natsu.

"Is that Natsu let me talk to him" Grandeeny said trying to snatch the phone

"Hey, Now don't break it let me put it on speaker," said Igneel.

"Hey mom," Natsu said greeting his mother expecting a hello in return but that's not what he got.

"Don't you hey mom me! I know what you did with Ikuraga you sure did make friends quick didn't you!" shouted Grandeeny over the phone.

"What do you mean?" Igneel asked.

"Our son went and slept with that woman and without protection have you no shame Natsu I hope you're getting your just deserts down there," said Grandeeny.

"What no way! Haha, Bull shit I sent you to make friends and you hit a home run!" Igneel laughed.

"Mom they told me that one of the conditions you had to agree to was that I had to show them the sexual advantages of men or something like that," said Natsu.

"What! I never agreed to that I said it would be good for them to see what it's like to live with a man especially if any of them ever planned to get married Porlyusica twisted what I said" Grandeeny shouted as she started fuming and packing her bags.

"What are you doing Grandeeny Baby?" Igneel asked.

"What does it look like I'm getting my son away from the hands of that perverted old tramp," said Grandeeny.

"We sent him to make friends and he's already starting to," said Igneel with a smile.

"No way in hell am I becoming a grandmom at the age of forty!" Grandeeny shouted.

"Where's Wendy?" Natsu asked trying to change the subject.

"She's in school right now but I'll tell her you called," said Igneel.

"Hey, Natsu can I be punished now?"

"What the heck was that?" Grandeeny asked

"I'm Masters Maid Virgo," Virgo said.

"Hey, Virgo give it back" They heard Natsu say.

"Not until Master takes that belt and spanks my naughty bum"

DINNNNNNNN

"Looks like they hung up," said Igneel as he put the phone back on the hook.

"Send him to the house of pink you said he'll make friends you said, can't you see they're turning our innocent son into some sort of sexual deviant" Grandeeny said as she slammed her face into a pillow.  
"Actually it was your idea to send him to Porlyusica," said Igneel.

"Shut it!' shouted Grandeeny.

 **Back to the house of pink...**

"That was a rather interesting call," Porlyusica said with a smile as she stepped back behind her desk.

"Yeah looks like my moms mad," said Natsu.

"Oh Grandeeny's been that way since high school she'll calm down soon but on to other matters here take this," said Porlyusica as she handed Natsu a black card that said the house of pink in hot pink letters.

"Hey it's a card like Ikuraga's," said Natsu checking the card out.

"Yes every one living here as a card with fifty thousand jewels on it don't spend your money recklessly and don't lose the card once your out of money that's it until the beginning of next month so if you run out before then, then you had better get a job," said Porlyusica.

"Thanks," said Natsu taking the card and putting it safely in his pocket.

He had been so focused on his card that he didn't notice that Virgo had vanished.

"Mmm, where'd Virgo go?" Natsu asked

"She stepped out moments ago," said Porlyusica as she went back to her seat and continued to get eaten out by Sephie

"Thank you for taking me in," said Natsu.

"Of course I can't wait till you get to my level," said Porlyusica with a smile.

As Natsu stepped out the office he was suddenly soaked with syrup and feathers making him look like a clucking chicken.

"Uh-oh looks like you got dirty why don't we go take a shower," said Virgo holding a rope behind her back.

"What do you mean we? and what was that for?" Natsu asked.

"I want to be punished I've been naughty so you must spank me," Virgo said as she pressed herself against his feathered chest.

"I'm gonna go to my room and shower," said Natsu gently pushing her off of him causing her to pout.

"No fair you had sex with Ikuraga," said Virgo has she crossed her arms.

"Wh-a-t that's different," Natsu said his face getting pinker than his hair.

"I'm gonna go take a shower I'll talk to you later okay," Natsu said quickly changing the conversation"

"I'm sure Mary is still in the bathroom so allow me to show you to one of the many guest bathrooms we have for visitors," said Virgo taking Natsu's hand and leading him through the house.

"Looks like there's a room beside it," said Natsu.

"That's just the room of the Devilluke sisters Lala, Nana and Momo," said Virgo giving a quick explanation.

"I guess I can't sing in the shower if their room is this close," said Natsu as he took his shirt off and stepped into the bathroom.

"That's too bad I'm sure you have a lovely voice," Virgo said in a casual matter as she took off her maid top.

"W-What are you doing? Virgo?" Natsu said trying to stop the blood from his nose.

"It's only right that I clean up the mess I made," said Virgo as she grabbed a sponge and offered to wipe his back. "Wait I can handle it" said Natsu waving his hand in his face.

"Nope I'm washing you," said Virgo as she turned on the shower and dropped down into her birthday suit.

"You could at least leave the bikini on," Natsu said quickly turning away.

"Oh stop it's not like you haven't seen a naked woman before," Virgo said with a smirk

Natsu looked around as he dropped his drawers and shorts then climbed into the shower.

"I'm glad you came around now turn around and let me wash your back," said Virgo holding up a sponge and body wash.

Natsu put his back towards her and sat down on a small chair that happened to be there.

"I didn't realize how muscular your back was," said, Virgo, as she felt his back muscles through the sponge.

"I worked out with Igneel a lot," said Natsu.

"Igneel is he your father?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah the best one ever," said Natsu with a smile.

"I'm glad you have a family that loves you," said Virgo as she kissed his neck.

"Where did you come from before joining the house of pink?" Natsu asked as he scooted forward from her pecking lips.

"Oh, me and Aries both came from a small orphanage called Celestial Realm," said Virgo.

"Did you two get sent here with no choice too?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Yeah Pretty much, Stash-face kicked out everyone over seventeen and told us to live our own lives," said Virgo casually moving south.

"hahaha he and Igneel would get along great," said Natsu

"I didn't want to come here but Aries insisted," said Virgo. going even lower

Natsu's face began to sweat as her hand was just a couple centimeters from touching his penis and the soft breast that pressed against his back did nothing to stop the forthcoming boner.

"Punish me, I'm a bad girl" Virgo whispered into his ear.

"No, I can't do that" Natsu said.

"Just a spanking is all I ask," Virgo said as she gently rubbed the base of his cock with her index finger.

"No better yet pour hot wax on me," said Virgo rubbing her thumb across the head.

"What no and where will I get hot wax from anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Ikuraga was right you really are a masochist," said Natsu, as he turned to face her coming face to face with her soap, covered titties.

"I can be a sadist if you want me to be" Virgo whispered as she gripped his cock so hard Natsu thought she'd squeeze it off.

"No, No that won't be necessary," said Natsu sighing in relief as she loosened her grip.

"Either punish me or I'll punish you," said Virgo as she began to run her hand on his hardening cock the water from the shower pouring down their body.

 **LEMON!**

Natsu couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips and quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh you're so innocent," said Virgo increasing her pumps and reaching her other hand around to fondle his balls.

"But I'm naughty a naughty little vixen," said Virgo giving his earlobe a playful lick.

"OH! BETTY CROCKER!" Natsu shouted as he came all over Virgo's hand.

"Ooo if you came this much inside someone you'd probably get em pregnant," said Virgo as she licked her hand clean of the white goo.

"What! crap!" Natsu shouted as he just remembered him and Ikuraga didn't use any protection, how could they all the stores nearby were closed.

"I'm kidding don't worry about that every girl here uses birth control," said Virgo with a teasing smile.

"Don't scare me like that, Grandeeny would kill me if I started having kids" said Natsu letting loose a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Now I think it's your turn to wash me," said Virgo handing over the sponge and turning around showing Natsu her back.

"It's only fair," Natsu said as he began rubbing her down.

"Come on now scrub harder I'm not delicate," said Virgo as she casually pushes her ass into him.

"Wait, Virgo, don't, don't do that" Natsu said trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Don't do what Master?" Virgo said in a playful tone as she grinned her ass against him.

"That!, don't do that!" Natsu shouted his breath getting hitched.

"You mean...This?" Virgo said as she once again grinded her ass against his hardened cock.

"Yeah that how am I supposed to wash you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm a bad girl I won't stop unless you scold me," said Virgo spreading her cheeks and wrapping them around his cock.

He tried to hold it in he tried to he really did but when her cheeks wrapped around his cock so nicely he just couldn't help himself.

 **SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!**

"YES!, YES!, YES!" Virgo moaned a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Wh-what have I done?" Natsu asked himself staring at his hand.

"You made me happy," Said Virgo looking back at him reaching for his erected penis.

"Natsu was so lost in his self-pity that he hadn't notice Virgo line him up with her own moist entrance.

The water drizzled onto their naked bodies as Virgo slammed herself onto Natsu's cock.

The tightness immediately bought Natsu back to reality as he almost came instantly in her hot pocket.

"Aw Fuck! you feel even bigger on the inside" said Virgo grabbing the rag pole.

Something clicks inside Natsu's head as he grabbed her hips and began tender and slow thrust as he reached around and grabbed her breast.

"I told you didn't I..I'm not frail so go to town on me," Virgo said

 **Moments later.**

"YES! That's more like it!" Virgo screamed a fucked stupid look on her face.

Natsu had listened to her request and was pounding into her like a jackhammer into cement.

"Oh my god Virgo you so tight my dick feels like it's suffocating," said Natsu.

"I lost count how many times you made me cum I can feel your veins rubbing inside me," Virgo said has the shower water beat down her porcelain skin.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer," said Natsu.

"It's okay, unleash inside me, let me feel your heat," Virgo said

"UH!" Natsu moaned as he came inside the naughty maid.

"Shall we continue?" Virgo asked in an almost begging tone.

 **Meanwhile in the room next door...**

Three pink haired beauties sat around their room in a pair of nighties.  
"Damn it can't they keep it down!" shouted one who had her pink hair done in twin-tails

"I think it sounds wonderful," said another with her hair in a bobbed style.

"Of course you do Momo you're always watching and listening to smut like that," said the twin-tailed.

"Where Twins Nana that means what I enjoy deep down you do too," said Momo.

"What? that's not how it works I'd never enjoy being forced to listen to crap like that" Nana said her face turning beet red.

"Well Lala enjoyed it look at her she's already playing with herself," said Momo pointing to their elder sister who laid against the wall one hand on her gallon jugs and the other rubbing her moist clit.

"T-There going for another round," said Lala.

"Oh I wanna hear," said Momo as she took a spot next to, Lala.

Despite Nana's protest, she found herself walking over as well.

 **Later that night...**

"So I hear Virgo gave you a good tour today," Meredy said as she laid in her bed which was a simple twin and was only separated from Natsu's by a wooden divider.

"Yeah I guess," said Natsu.

"You too better get some rest we have school tomorrow morning," said Mary from her bed on the other side of Natsu who slept between them.

"Wait tomorrow's Sunday," said Natsu.

"Here we go to school six days a week for six hours a day instead of five days a week for eight" Meredy quickly explained.

"Guess what," Mary said in a teasing tone.

"Mmm?" Natsu asked.

"Your girlfriend Ikuraga is a teacher at our school," said Mary.

"I thought you were going to sleep," said Natsu.

"I can't my tummy hurts!" Mary moaned as she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Before you ask, yes this is a regular occurrence she'd would've graduated last year if she didn't miss so much class spent in the bathroom," said Meredy.

"Sh-Shut up!" shouted Mary from the bathroom.

"She did eat like three plates at dinner" said Natsu.

"Not you to!" Mary cried from her spot on the toilet.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
